Breakfast in Bed
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: G!p Quinn wakes up first but wants a different kind of breakfast, which equates to having sex with Rachel.


When Quinn woke up with the sun warming her back, she grunted in displeasure and pulled the small body next to hers closer, her cock beginning to stir in her boxers at the lovely scent of her wife. For her, Rachel's smell was the most effective aphrodisiac, especially when she could smell the sex and sweat off of her bronze skin. As she rolled her hips to grind her slowly hardening shaft against Rachel's ass, she moaned softly and trailed fleeting kisses down her wife's neck, sliding her hand up the brunette's thighs and past the light blue nightie that she wore.

She was hungry, but not for food. What she wanted to eat and ravish was Rachel's body, to make love or to fuck her against the bed while she licked and sucked on her skin. To swallow her wife's moans while she pumped her cock inside the lazy morning warmth of her pussy, eager to feel slick girl cum soak the length of her thick meat.

Her hazel eyes darkened at the thought, and she caressed the smooth skin of Rachel's inner thighs before moving her hand higher, until she felt the softness of the brunette's bare pussy lips against her fingers. Humming in approval, she continued kissing Rachel's neck while gently stroking her folds, now rutting her crotch more insistently.

She smiled when Rachel sighed and made a quiet, mewling noise, unconsciously grinding back against her raging erection. The friction of her boxers against her dick made her groan, and she buried her face against Rachel's hair, then slid her other hand further up, until she made contact with full and perky tits. She cupped her wife's warm pussy and kneaded her breasts, gently tugging at her nipples.

At this, Rachel finally started to wake up from her slumber, humming in approval as Quinn explored her moist sex.

"Oh, good morning, Quinn," Rachel sighed contentedly, snuggled up against the blonde while her tits and pussy were played with.

"Good morning, Rach," Quinn murmured, momentarily stopping her ministrations to kiss her wife full on the lips.

Rachel smiled and deepened the kiss then traced Quinn's lips using her tongue, uncaring that her neck was craned at an awkward position. Quinn removed her hands from underneath Rachel's nightie, allowing the brunette to roll around so that they faced each other. Deep, brown eyes held her gaze, and Rachel held her face in both hands, then brought her in for another kiss.

Her toes curled as Rachel tugged and nibbled on her lower lip, and she slipped her hand inside the thin material and touched the brunette's pussy again.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first?" Rachel moaned as Quinn traced her nether lips using her index finger.

"I want a different kind of breakfast," Quinn husked, watching Rachel's eyelids flutter close as she caressed her soft mound. "I want to go down on you and eat your pussy first…"

"What else will you do?" Rachel bit her lip seductively, brown orbs dark with lust.

"After that, I'll suck on your tits and devour them. And then I'm going to stick my cock in you, make you moan my name…" Quinn squeezed Rachel's pussy and flicked her tongue against the brunette's earlobe. Rachel gasped and shuddered, and Quinn smirked at her wife's reaction.

"T-that sounds so good," Rachel stuttered and bucked her hips.

"Oh, but that's not all, baby…" Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes, desire coursing through her veins. "I'm going to feed your tight little pussy its breakfast. And you know what I'm going to give it?" Rachel swallowed and shook her head weakly. "I'm going to unload my sperm inside of you."

" _Fuck_ ," Rachel cursed and closed her legs around Quinn's hand, her thighs quivering slightly. "Do it, baby…"

"With pleasure," Quinn grinned and crawled down Rachel's body, hiking up the nightie so that it bunched around the brunette's waist.

The sight of moist pussy lips greeted her, and Quinn growled hungrily. She parted Rachel's legs and leaned in, planting small kisses all around her slick core. Above her, Rachel gasped and fisted her hair, rolling her hips to gain more friction. Quinn hummed and flattened her tongue against Rachel's sex, giving it a broad lick.

And then she started to feast on Rachel's slick pussy, lapping eagerly at her pink folds. Rachel started humping her mouth in heat, her moans growing louder as she was thoroughly eaten out by Quinn. The musky taste of Rachel's arousal filled Quinn's mouth, and she smacked her lips against her wife's dripping sex.

"Your pussy tastes so good, babe. I just want to have this for breakfast every day." Quinn slurped and mouthed at Rachel's slick pussy lips, grazing her teeth against the soft flesh.

The filthy sounds coming from Rachel's cunt made Quinn's cock throb painfully in her boxers, tempting her to pull it out and stroke herself while she ate the brunette out. But Rachel's loud moans and mewls of approval and pleasure distracted her, so she concentrated on making her wife cum first using her mouth.

"You're so good at eating my pussy," Rachel groaned and fisted the sheets, hips rising off the bed to grind her snatch against Quinn's face.

Quinn smiled and worked faster, enjoying Rachel's sounds of approval. She rubbed Rachel's clit in tight circles, until the brunette was writhing uncontrollably above her. And when she pinched the hard nub, Rachel came with a loud shriek, pussy juices flooding out of her hole. Grinning in delight, Quinn drank everything and licked Rachel's pussy clean, then quickly stripped herself until she was naked.

After recovering from her orgasm, Rachel pulled off her nightie and threw it across the room, and Quinn lunged at her. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, tongues fighting and their legs tangled together. Quinn grunted and rutted her hard-on against Rachel's thigh, smearing pre-cum all over it.

Grabbing her dick by the base, Quinn nestled the head in between Rachel's plump pussy lips, closing her eyes at the wetness that coated her whole length. Rachel whined as Quinn rubbed her shaft against her folds, and rocked her hips to get that thick meat inside her hole.

"Stop teasing," Rachel gritted her teeth, more juices leaking out of her hole as Quinn slapped her pussy using her cock.

"Nuh-uh," Quinn smirked and still her hips, with Rachel groaning in displeasure.

"Quinn, _please_. My pussy needs your cock," Rachel screwed her eyes shut and made lewd noises, causing blood to rush through Quinn's head.

Quinn grunted and slowly pushed her shaft inside Rachel's entrance, the velvet heat welcoming every inch of her member. This was her favorite part whenever she had sex with Rachel; her cock sliding in and out of her clenching pussy, the warmth making her dick throb insistently. Once she was fully sheathed, Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist and let out a moan of approval. She planted kisses all over Rachel's neck and chest as she slowly started pumping her shaft, relishing in the tightness of the brunette's pussy.

Grasping at Quinn's shoulders, Rachel dug her nails into the pale skin as she was filled with the blonde's girth. Quinn thrust into her with deep strokes, occasionally rolling her hips to grind her cock into the lazy warmth of her girlfriend's soaked pussy. Rachel's legs slackened on their hold, allowing Quinn to shove her shaft deeper.

"God, I love having your pussy in the morning," Quinn mumbled and mouthed at Rachel's perky breasts. She flicked her tongue against the hardened nipples, never letting down the pace of her pounding. "So soft and warm…"

Rachel shrieked as the top of Quinn's dick hit her sweet spot, moaning in pure bliss as the blonde repeatedly rammed her shaft against that rough patch. Her pussy made naughty noises that spurred Quinn on, the headboard of their bed slamming against the wall as they fucked.

"AH!" Rachel screamed and came after a particularly harsh thrust that nearly pushed Quinn's cock out. Still, Quinn continued powering into her quivering pussy, balls slapping against the brunette's ass.

"Shit! Gonna give your hot pussy its breakfast," Quinn groaned as she came, unloading her seed inside Rachel's clenching sex.

Rachel shuddered as she was filled with Quinn's sperm, thighs shaking as the blonde slowed down her thrusts. With a soft moan, Quinn lay slack on top of Rachel, the brunette humming lazily as they cuddled.

"Had enough?" Quinn panted, cock still sheathed inside Rachel's soaked sex.

"If you're asking if my pussy feels full with your sperm, then I'm afraid not," Rachel said mischievously as she clenched her walls around Quinn's still rigid pole. Quinn groaned and dropped her head against the brunette's shoulder. "Breakfast is supposed to be the heaviest meal of the day, isn't it?"

Quinn planted her hands on either side of Rachel's head, watching brown orbs swirl with lust as they stared back at her. Sometimes she wondered how they were able to get out of bed once they started having sex, especially since both their sex drives went out of hand sometimes.

Rachel smirked and squeezed her pussy muscles, choking Quinn's shaft. This caused Quinn to growl deeply, cock throbbing inside the wet heat of the brunette.

"You want heavy? I'll give you heavy." Quinn hooked Rachel's legs over her shoulders and looked down, licking her lips at the slickness of the brunette's pussy.

Quinn pulled out her cock until only the tip remained buried inside Rachel's hole, and with a low moan, she slammed the whole of her length right back in, eliciting a sharp scream. She plowed into Rachel's pussy with quick, harsh thrusts, their position allowing the tip of her thick meat to graze against the rough, spongey spot deep inside the brunette's cunt.

Rachel kneaded her breasts and moaned uncontrollably, legs trembling against Quinn's shoulders. Unwilling to let on, Quinn roughly pounded Rachel's snatch, deep, pleasured groans rumbling in her chest. She looked down, watching the way her soaked cock slid in and out of Rachel's well-fucked pussy with ease, the glistening lips fully parted to accommodate her girth.

Her abs tensed with the force of her thrusts, and Rachel's breasts bounced with the way she was nailed into the bed with Quinn's prick. Morning sex, Quinn decided, was one of the greatest things ever. She loved how warm and receptive Rachel's pussy was for her dick; the best good morning greeting for her shaft.

"Ohhh, baby!" Rachel wailed, her sex clamping down tightly on Quinn's member. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! Feels so good!"

Quinn panted and screwed her eyes shut, hips still slamming forward at a rapid pace to fuck the brunette. Her cock twitched and pulsed inside Rachel's wet pussy, her balls tightening as though begging for release. She dropped Rachel's legs and pushed their lips together for a greedy kiss, all tongue and teeth while they rocked back and forth against each other.

Small hands stroked her golden hair while they exchanged sloppy kisses, the slick, squelching sounds of Rachel's pussy sucking in her cock driving Quinn insane. She cupped Rachel's breasts and nipped on her neck, their sweat-soaked skin slapping.

Rachel cried out and arched her back after the tip of Quinn's cock grazed her spot again, and the blonde focused all of her thrusts into that part. Sobs and wails of pure ecstasy bounced across the walls of the room, making it harder for Quinn to hold herself in. The noises of sheer pleasure tearing through Rachel's lips made Quinn groan, and the tightness that enclosed her prick made it difficult for her to pull out.

"Nnnghh, _fuck_!" Rachel gasped, hips rising off the bed to fuck herself back against Quinn's shaft. "So good! Give me that cock!"

Quinn hissed in pain as Rachel dug her nails into her back, then wrapped her long, bronze legs loosely against her hips.

"Cum in me, please," Rachel sobbed, using her pussy muscles to hold Quinn's shaft in a death choke. "Make my pussy eat more of your hot sperm!"

This put Quinn at her breaking point, her neck straining as she groaned out Rachel's name and emptied her second load inside the brunette's grasping and greedy pussy, body trembling from the force of her orgasm. Rachel gasped and kept on milking her cock until she finally came herself, squirting out her pussy juices.

"Please tell me that was enough," Quinn begged weakly, her shaft softening inside the warmth of Rachel's beaten sex.

"Don't worry, it is," Rachel smiled lazily and glided her lips along Quinn's jaw. "That was definitely a hot and heavy breakfast for my pussy."

"Good, because I need some food to eat now," Quinn sighed as she slumped on top of Rachel.

"Poor baby," Rachel cooed softly as she ran her hands through Quinn's sweat-soaked hair. Quinn sighed and rolled over so as not to crush her wife under her weight, her cock slipping out of Rachel's slick sex. "Wait here and I'll bring you real food for breakfast in bed, okay?"

At this, Quinn smiled and nodded. "God, did I mention how much I love you?"

"Not yet, but it's nice of you to remember," Rachel teased and kissed Quinn sweetly on the lips. "I love you too, baby."

Quinn's stomach started to rumble, and Rachel just laughed and lightly slapped her stomach.


End file.
